Dawn Whited Out
by Artcina
Summary: This is an idea I've had for a long time in the darkest recesses of my mind. The idea of what if when you were defeated by a team, they took you prisoner and punished you? Keep in mind that this is fiction. I do not condone any actions portrayed in this in the slightest.
1. Captured

Dawn Whited Out

Chapter 1

That was it. That was Dawn's last pokemon. Buneary skidded to her punk boots, struggling to stand on her two stubby legs before collapsing from total exaustion.

"Buneary, return!" Dawn recalled Buneary back into her pokeball and dashed down the streets of Eterna City away from the two Team Galactic Members. All she wanted was her damned Pokedex back. She was stupid to lose it in the first place. Dawn could not however begin to imagine what the full extent of what the consequences would be.

A vine whip teathered out of the darkness of an alleyway and snagged her ankle. Dawn felt a tug at her leg as she was pulled to the ground and dragged into the shadows. Two more team galactic members and a Vileplume shaped out of the darkness stepping towards Dawn who futilly struggled to break free as another vine whip snap around her waist, tearing her vest and camisole. Dawn screamed from the pain. The dragging stopped as the two grunts and Vileplume stood over her.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked the female grunt. "Use sleep powder." Blue and green dust sprinkled over Dawn causing her to fall back as the energy desorbed out of her body and her world went white.

Dawn burst awake upon feeling water splash against her. It was a continuous stream of water, the source of which being a hose held by a Team Galactic grunt. Dawn stood up to find herself in a green and dimly lit metal room with five Team Galactic members, including the two that captured her and the two that took her pokedex.

"Morning sweetheart," said the grunt holding the hose.

"Please! Let me go!" Dawn shivered from the coldness of the water.

"Why?" asked the grunt. "So you can come back with numbers?" Another spray blasted Dawn against the wall. "So you can cause more trouble for us?"

"Please...don't hurt me," Dawn whimpered, terrified for her life.

"Don't worry," another female grunt said. "We can't afford to. You'd be damaged goods."

"You have such beautiful hair," said the one holding the hose. "I don't know why you restrain it with those cheap pins."

"Eh?" Dawn , afraid of the consequences reached up to her head and noticed that her hat was gone. It must have slipped off when she fell to the ground.

"Why don't you take them off?" Afraid, Dawn took the yellow pins off her blue hair, letting it hang naturally.

"Where are my Pokemon?" Dawn asked, afraid for an answer.

"They're right here." A light shone on three pokeballs inside of a red trash compactor.

"NO! DON'T!" She ran towards the compactor with one hand outstretched. One of the grunts that defeated her and the new female grunt restrained her arms. Dawn felt a blunt pain in her stomach from the fist of the male grunt and threw her against the wall. She clutched her stomach from the pain trying to speak.

"The machine turns on if you don't cooperate with us," said the first female grunt. "Do what we say and we might give them a new home."

"Get your clothes off," the one with the hose ordered, slightly allowing pressure to the handle of the hose, releasing a light sream of water to the floor.

"Wha?" Dawn was still recovering from the blow to her stomach.

"We would've done it while you were sleeping but this is more fun," said another male.

"Okay! Okay! I'm doing it!" Dawn stepped out of her pink boots and lifted each leg slipping off her socks. She then took the hem of her black shirt and pulled it over her head, tossing it to the ground. Tears formed in her eyes as her hands undid the buttons of her blouse. A hydraulic sound rattled her spine as she saw that one of the males had turned the key.

"I'd hurry up!"

"I'M HURRYING!" Starting to cry, Dawn slipped her blouse down her arms and quickly undid her bra. She felt a coldness against her bare breasts as she pulled down her skirt and panties. She looked up to see that the press was still lowering. "I DID IT!" She then saw the female pointing to her wrists. "AH!" She was still wearing her bracelets and Poketch. With adrhenaline having all but replaced her blood, she ripped them off her wrists and felt a wash of relaxation relieve her body when the hydraulic sound stopped.

A door slid open and a third female grunt approached her with a collar and leash. On the tag she noticed that DAWN was molded into the metal. One of the males approached to assist the new grunt, holding her hair up as the female fastened the collar around Dawn's neck and tugged it twice to test the strength of the links.

"Take these to storage." Over the shoulder of the female grunt, she saw one of the males that captured her, take her pokeballs from the compactor and place them in a tray. The third female handed a pair of leather handcuffs to the male that held her hair.

Dawn knew she wouldn't have another good opportunity to escape. Thinking quickly, Dawn raised a leg and sunk a bare foot into the stomach of the male (fitting since he was the one who punched her there) before cracking the female right in the jaw and dashing for the grunt with the tray, grabbing it. Dawn ran for the door into a corridor, darting her head around for an exit. Before her was a door above a step, a door to her left and storage lockers to her right.

The light beside the door before her turned from red to green. She knew that it was about to open and realized she had no choice but to take the door to her left. Slamming the only button she could see, the door opened.

Dispair overtook anticipation for the only thing behind that door was a door with a window that overlooked a moving ocean. She was on an airship thousands of feet in the air. The gloved hand of a Team Galactic grunt grabbed her arm and turned her around, forcing her to spill the capsules onto the floor. A seventh grunt stepped through the door, accompanied by a Glameow. New tears formed in her eyes.

"As romantic a sight it is to see a naked girl swim in the ocean, the impact would be fatal." Seeing that the situation was under control, the seventh grunt returned to what Dawn assumed was the cockpit. "We'd punish you but there's no other cargo to scare and any method on hand would damage you for our buyer."

"B-buyer?"

"The sale is all but finalized. Consider it reparations for all the times trainers like you screwed us out of profit. From now on, you are property of the Masoner Estate. It's a private club for aristocrats and Elite Trainers in the Dark League." The Grunt picked up a capsule and held it to Dawn. "You're never gonna see your Pokemon again. As a matter of fact, you're never gonna see civilization again."

One of the grunts grabbed her other arm and put the leather cuffs behind her back as the other grunts put her pokeballs back in the tray and placed them in one of the storage drawers. Dawn felt a rough push against her back, forcing her back into the room. She was then tugged by her leash and guided all the way to the wall opposite the door. In front of her, she saw two bars bolted into the wall.

"You will stay here until we arrive," said one of the female grunts as she walked over and unhooked her leash. The grunt that held the hose took a chain that was attached to the bottom bar and pulled it up as Dawn's bound arms hooked over the top bar. A metal shackle clicked around her neck. "And because you tried to escape, you get to stand up for the whole trip." All the grunts walked towards the door.

"Wait! How long do I have to be here?" The grunt that held the hose picked it back up and sprayed Dawn with another jet of water. Her naked body was now drenched and shined in the dim light of the room. Dawn hung her head and cried. Why was this happening to her?


	2. The Bunker

Chapter 2

Dawn felt humiliated as she walked out of the ship led on a leash with her arms bound behind her back. The only relief she felt were the sensation of her feet against the grass. This wasn't a dream. If it were she would have woken up by now. This was really happening. She was really going to be made a slave and there was nothing she could do about it.

Before her she saw teens and adolescents dressed in all black. There were three of them with what looked like left over Team Magma hoodies dipped in black dye with the sleeves and hoods torn off. Each grunt wore sunglasses and held electric prods in their hands. The oldest one walked up to meet the two Galactic grunts that marched Dawn towards them.

"I'd expect a group called the Masoners to dress more classy," the grunt holding her arm commented.

"Those are Defilers, Cres," the one holding her chain replied. "Mercenaries hired by the mansion's owner to gaurd the Island."

"How do I tell a masoner?" asked Cres.

"It's a club," the other grunt replied. "You can be a member upon...initiation." Dawn stopped at the tug of her arm. She looked up to see that the lead defiler was still walking forward with a briefcase in his hand.

"It's all there," said the Defiler handing the case to the grunt holding the chain. He then walked over to Dawn and looked into her teary eyes. "You can check while I check to be sure her hymen isn't torn." Dawn felt the young man's fingers against her genitals. She clenched her teeth and moaned with a sob. "I like the sound she makes. Blue haired petites aren't easy to come by. Her being a virgin makes it even better. We'll put her on the silent auction. In the meantime, let's get her ready for the board." The defiler snapped his fingers at one of his younger associates who walked over with a blindfold, wrapping it around Dawn's head. "Try not to mess up that hair too much. It's a commodity." Dawn nervously exhaled. Each passing second, it became more real. Her virginity was going to be stolen from her by some...sex slavery boys' club. She heard the rattle of her chain again. It must just been handed over to one of the Defilers. A tug at her arm from a new hand signaled her to walk again.

"Face front, princess," she heard one of the Defilers say as the smooth plastic of one of the prods slid under her chin and lifted her head.

"HURRY UP!" An electric shock briefly numbed her back, jolting her forward. After a few hundred steps, her left foot felt the cold rough surface of concrete as she heard the creaking of a heavy metal door. Hearing it close behind her, the blindfold slipped off her eyes which had adjusted enough to see the staircase leading to a corridor. After walking down the stairs and turning a few corners, Dawn found herself at the edge of a swimming pool. No one was there except for a fourth defiler with a camera on a tripod and a Victreebell with its vine whips at the ready.

"You listen to the nice man," said the lead Defiler into her ear. Dawn shivered both in fear and from the coldness of the room.

"Take the chain off her collar," the Photographer said, taking out a swimsuit piece out of his pocket. "Put this on her." It looked like something May would wear. The defiler that prodded her took the piece and slipped it under her legs as he and one of the others tied the strings around her hips. "Let her hair in front of her chest. Not too much though." After her hair was let down over her small breasts she looked at the camera as the defiler took his first picture. "Now bind her hands in front of her. I want her to look shyer." Another picture. "Now one without the collar." Another picture. "Now sit her down and immerse one leg in the pool." Another picture.

This kept going. They sprayed her with water and kept changing her swimsuit. They kept taking off and putting back on her collar and bonds. After twenty or perhaps twenty five pictures, they put the chain back on her collar. The lead Defiler agressively tugged off what she could recall as swimsuit number five after they forced her back to her feet and walked her down a new hallway. The photographer took an SD card out of the camera.

"Print number 13 and put it in the blue square," the Photographer said. It was the last thing Dawn heard as she exited the room.

"What's the blue square?" asked Dawn. Her answer was not one of words. It was of an electric prod to her ass and a tug at her collar.

"It's where you wanna stay, bitch," one of the grunts said before pushing her forward again and walked to a cell with one stair separating the doorway and the floor. She saw two other naked girls in the cell. One of them was dawn's age. Her hair was jet black and hung down to the floor. She was sitting down with her legs bent to conceal her genitals and her neck was chained to the wall. The other girl was chained to the floor and had blond hair but did not have enough chain to sit. Only to lean awkwardly against the wall which was not as cold as the floor. Her hair hung over her face. She was a few inches taller than dawn and her breasts were bigger. Above them was a word. Carved with a knife in all caps. The word spelled: RANGER.

Dawn was pushed into the room before being chained to the wall. She sat on the cold concrete floor with only a small hole near the wall. The empty bolt next to the blond also had a similar hole close to the wall meaning that the cell was designed for four trainers. There were no beds there was padding at all and as much as she wanted to avoid the thought, Dawn knew what the holes in the floor were for.

"You new?" asked the girl with black hair.

"Y-yeah," Dawn replied, clutching herself.

"My name is Brittany," the girl said. "I-I've been here for a couple weeks."

"How did you get here?" asked Dawn.

"I-I was a coordinator. I was approached by a someone who offered to be my manager. He said he could earn me more money in contests. But when I lost, his friends took me away, saying that they all bet on me." Britanny turned to the blonde. "She saw them put me in the van and tried to rescue me but they took her too." Dawn looked to the blond and noticed that she had numerous lash marks on her back. The Blonde looked to Dawn and then turned away as the door opened and the Grunt and a trainer a few years older than Dawn walked into the doorway. The trainer pointed at Britanny.

"I want her," the Trainer said. The grunt took a gun like device and pricked the trainer with a needle and then looked at a screen on the back of the gun.

"All minuses," said the grunt. "How long do you want her for?"

"A week."

"Must be an occasion."

"Yeah. I know how much it costs." The trainer handed the grunt a bundle of Cash before the blond raised an arm.

"Wait..." the blond grunted. "Let me take her place again...please."

"Sara, no!" cried Brittany. "You need to rest! I can take it!"

"You heard her," said the grunt.

"No...she can't."

"It's my fault you're here-"

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" the grunt snapped as he stepped past Dawn and unchained Brittany. Sara collapsed into her arms and cried as Britanny was guided out of the cell, looking at Dawn as her chain was handed to the trainer. "Your room is the fifth one on the second hallway," said the Grunt. "You newlyweds have fun." The trainer tugged at the girl's chain and guided her down the hallway. "Silent auction is almost over, Dawn. You're raking it in for us."

The cell door closed. Dawn could only sit there, watching Sara lay there. If only she could reach her, she could comfort her. Ten minutes later, the cell door opened again and a grunt stood in the doorway with a new trainer.

"Wait. Why wasn't that one on the board?" the trainer asked pointing to Dawn.

"She's up for auction," explained the grunt, unchaining Sara and giving her to his client. "Don't hold back with her." He grabbed her hair. "And if you step an inch out of line or utter stop, don't or no, I'll put you back on the white square." The cell door slammed.

Dawn broke down and started to cry. How did it come to this? She just wanted to set out on adventure. She had not heard of the Masoner's guild, the Dark League or the Defilers. Would she ever see her mother or her pokemon again? She had to hang on. She had to wait for the sound of her friends' pokemon blasting away these swines and calling her name. Dawn clutched herself tighter and shivered, burying her head in her legs and started to cry. Dawn cried until her throat was sore. She eventually lost the energy to stay up and lied down on the cold floor.


	3. Sold

Chapter 3

Dawn's heart raced as she sped through a red tunnel consisted of many almost translucent segments bolted together. Sitting on an inflatable rubber raft water splashed against her skin from all sides and under her arms was another pair of legs as young and as slender as hers. It only took a few seconds for her to realize where she was. This was a slide at the water park she visited a week before she was taken.

She remembered laughing from the enjoyment of the frictionless ride and the weightlessness of freefalling at the drop that preceeded the end of the tunnel slide that was signified by unfiltered sunlight. A massive wave crashed over her, forcing her eyelids to clench. The raft rocked to the side, sending her sliding off and splashing down into the water.

Dawn quickly managed to stand and wipe her eyes before looking to see the girl that was sitting behind her, now standing with the raft under one arm and parting her wet brown hair with her free hand. Dressed in a green bikini, May, her legs, knee deep in the pool glistened in the light, glazed in water droplets. Dawn blushed at the sight of her before the voice of the lifegaurd snapped her out of her trance, she and an impatient Poliwrath telling the two girls that they needed to get out so she could signal that it was safe for someone else to go down. After checking to see if she still had the key to their locker on her arm, she stepped out of the pool, May helping her out.

"How about next time I ride in the front?" May joked as she helped Dawn with her hair. "Ah. Hang on." May reached down and took the line of Dawn's blue one-piece swimsuit which had folded and exposed her hip. Dawn blushed as May giggled and kissed her on the lips. Her blush grew redder. "Come on." May took her hand. "Let's go check on our pokemon."

Perched over a rail, the Dawn and May looked down at their Piplup and Wailmer respectively. "We really trained them well, haven't we?"

"Yeah." Dawn smiled to May who took a lock of her wet hair. "Let's ah...get the smell of chlorine off us and then come back to pick em up." May closed her eyes and giggled.

"Okay." May took her hand.

Standing naked under the showerhead, Dawn hugged May as the water streamed down their slender bodies. May carresed Dawn't butttocks as she probed her mouth with her tongue. After cleaning their bodies of chlorine, they toweled off and walked over to their lockers, tossing their towels in the hamper.

"I can't believe you have to go back to Hoenn soon," said Dawn as she rummaged through her clothes, looking for her underwear.

"You can always come with. I could use a cheerleader for my contests."

"Nah. I promised professor Rowan that I'd help him with the Pokedex."

"Well the resort area will be here next time we can meet up." A naughty grin crossed over May's face as she came up with an idea. "And in the mean time..." May took out a pair of white panties and handed them to Dawn. You can wear these." May walked over to Dawn and kissed her lips before puting hers to her ear. "And I'll wear yours."

"BREAKFAST!" The banging of metal on the bars of the cell door, shocked her awake. Something blue was tossed through the window to Dawn. Cylindrical and moist. "Eat up. Your hymen's been bought. Be a good girl and you'll stay out of the red square." Dawn looked at the blue cylinder and reached for it with her leg exposing her vagina to the grunt. "Yeah, spread those legs, baby." Dawn stopped for a second but kept reaching. She was really hungry. She pulled the blue thing towards her with her toes and picked it up, scarfing it down. It had no odor or taste but it was filling. "What is this?"

"The alternative to the anal enema." She realized it didn't matter now. It was in her belly and now she knew what the hole was for. Oh who was she kidding? She always knew. As hours passed she heard some trainers be taken out of their cells until she heard another voice.

"You're just in time," said the grunt. "Ticket?"

"Right here. Is the waterfall environment available?"

"Yeah. They just cleaned the water."

"Swell." Dawn heard the sound of some kind of needle gun taking the other grunt's blood. "Do you want us to put her in a swuimsuit or do you want her naked?"

"Naked. No suit for me either. We're gonna skinny dip."

"Nice" the grunt opened the cell door. "Dawn. Your first customer awaits." The grunt walked over and unlocked Dawn's chain. "Be sure to kiss him a lot and you'll get a good review. Get enough good reviews and you get in the silver square and eventually the gold square.

Dawn didn't care what color square she was currently in but most slaves' pictures were in a giant blue square. There were six squares in total, Blue, purple, silver, gold, red and white. The blue square in which all slaves wore no clothes and lived in standard cells. The Purple square in which slaves were rented out or sold in pairs. This square was usually for siblings, especially twins but sometimes they were paired up and the photos were of them kissing or holding each other in a suggestive way. The silver square was for slaves who behaved and were popular among customers. While they had to stay in standard cells, they got to wear underwear the concealed their genitals and a thin foot covering that looked like white knitted pool shoes. The gold square was for slaves who got their own rooms, got to walk about the complex freely and even were able to keep some of the money on their price tag so they could buy food within the facility. Dawn was never told what the red square meant and was only told one thing about the white square. That a maximum of one slave occupied it at a time.

The grunt handed the chain to his friend. He smiled as he pulled Dawn towards him. The boy was Dawn's age and had white hair and icy blue eyes. He was handsome but very terrifying.

"Let's go swimming," he said. The boy tugged at her chain forcing her to walk behind him down the hall. "They call me frostbite. I'm from a little group called the Defilers. I helped my big bro take out one of his biggest rivals so he decided to reward me by giving me a ticket to visit this little society. I have to say, I like how these people live." Frostbite turned around. "Especially their taste in girls." Frostbite grabbed Dawn's genitals. You are an angel and I am going to have you all to myself today." Frostbite put his arm around Dawn and continued to guide her. "Don't worry. You should now that I outbid four older guys who were ready to make you their weekly cumdump. Say thank you, Frostbite." Dawn didn't respond. "You know I think your picture would look better if it had a red border.

"Th-Thank you, Frostbite! Thank you so much!" Dawn saw a doorway that lead to steam with a female trainer in a towel escorting a male slave back the way Dawn and Frostbite came.

"Good girl. I like your voice. And with my promotion, I plan to come here a lot often and if you do a good job, you'll be my go to girl." They walked around several corners when Dawn realized that Frostbite didn't know where he was going. "Crap. My first time being here and I get lost. They should put arrows up like at Fantasy Gardens. Excuse me!" Frostbite called to another male slave Frostbite's age. He had salmon hair that was medium length, wore no chain on his shackle and was without escort. 'This must be one of the gold square ones,' Dawn thought. Yet while he wore the white shoes. He strangely wasn't wearing briefs. "Hey blondie, where's the waterfall environment?"

"It's two floors up past the bathhouse," he replied. "Come on. I'll show you." The two followed him. "You must be Dawn. You're new here, right? You looked so pretty in your picture. I got the swimming pool setting too. I'm Kevlar by the way."

"Why do they call you that?" asked Frostbite.

"Cause of how much I can endure."

"Why aren't you wearing briefs?" Frostbite asked. "Aren't you a gold?"

"I don't _have_ to wear them," he replied. "I just eventually got used to being naked. Don't worry, Dawn. You'll get used to life here."

'How could he say that?' Dawn asked herself in her head. Did they do something to his mind? Were they going to do the same thing to her? She had to get out of here. But how?

"And here we are!" said Kevlar. "Well I gotta lube up. The Knights of St. Anne Youth Ministry is here to shoot one of their Family Flix movies and I'm the off set entertainment." Kevlar made a peace sign and walked off. What was she going to do? This was it. She was going to be raped by this psychopath and as she exited the bunker into the outdoor environment, Dawn knew that the nightmare was only begining.


	4. Initiation

Chapter 4

Dawn was binded by the natural sunlight but slightly welcomed by its warmth on her naked body. If only the cold humiliating shackle was off her neck. Frostbite stepped on an orange button and released Dawn's chain. The chain gravitated towards a shiny black stone in the environment. It was a magnet to keep her from running. Dawn looked down with one hand on her elbow as Frostbite started to strip off his uniform. "You really do have a nice body, Dawn."

Frostbite was down to his pokeball belt and briefs. Dawn could see his erection permeating the waistband. Dawn tried to look away but couldn't. Frostbite took a pokeball out of his belt, expanded it and threw it to the ground. "Come out, Snorunt." Snorunt emerged from his ball. "Snorunt. Use ice beam on her feet." Whirlipede shot a jet of cold air at Dawn that caused the water vapor in the air to condense around her feet, freezing them together. Dawn lost balance and fell down. Frostbite pushed the button releasing the magnet. Dawn started to feel a numbness in her feet that went to her ankles.

"Why are you doing this to me? I promise, I won't run!"

"It's not to stop you from running." Frostbite unlocked Dawn's collar and took off his belt and briefs. He was completely naked now just like Dawn. Dawn blushed at the sight of his erect penis. Frostbite picked her up and carried her princess style over to the edge of a five foot drop down to a swimming hole. "Hold your breath."

"What are you doing? NOOOO!" Frostbite threw Dawn into the hole. She splashed down into the water. The numbness of her feet made it hard to kick her legs she used the full strength of her arms trying to stay afloat as she sank into the water. Frostbite splashed down and grabbed her by his arms and kicked back to the surface. "Please. I can't kick."

"Well then you're gonna have to hang on to me." Dawn tightened her grip on her wrist and looked away. Frostbite took Dawn's chin and made her look at him. "You are so beautiful. You know, I think you need CPR."

"No. I'm fine!" Frostbite began to loosen his grip on Dawn letting her slip back in the water. "I DO! I DO! I need CPR!" Frostbite leaned in and kissed Dawn's lips. Dawn kissed him back and even put her hand on his cheek. He put his hand on Dawn's butt cheek and broke off the kiss and started to suck on her neck. Frostbite moved his hand along Dawn's rear until his index finger reached her anus. It tightened as Dawn's skin formed goosebumps. His finger dug into her rectum Dawn closed her teeth around her lips and bent her head down. Frostbite kissed her forehead and then her scalp while fondling her petite breast, his cock as stiff as it was ever going to get, pressed against her stomach.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard." Dawn froze at the sudden change in tone of voice. This was it. Dawn was about to lose her virginity. While May was her first kiss, the only sex they had was without any peripherals. She really hoped that it would one day be May with a strap-on that took her hymen but now that dream was a pie in the sky fantasy.

If only she fought harder. If only she had taken a different road or waited until it was safer. How could she have been so stupid? She could be training for the league right now. Now she was the sport of a different league. As she was lifted out of the water and lain down on a rock next to the hole. She tried very hard to imagine herself in bed with May again at the resort area.

"Don't be scared." She heard May's voice echo in her head as she imagined her on all fours wearing nothing but her tube socks as she was underneath her. She tried to imagine her stroking her cheek with her warm hand. "I love you, Dawn."

"I love you too, May." she heard herself say in her fantasy. Frostbite without warning, jammed his penis into Dawn's vagina. Her hymen ripped apart as she screamed in pain and pleasure. Blood and pre-ejaculation started to flow down her grundle as he thrust his penis in and out of her. Dawn kept moaning. She had to do good or else she might get moved to the red square. Dawn lifted her legs with her feet still paralyzed and rested them around Frostbite's back and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Frostbite leaned down to kiss her. She didn't resist.

"Yes! ALMOST!" Frostbite sputtered ejaculation inside Dawn. She screamed as she climaxed before he pulled his penis out of her. Cum flowed out of her pussy. Both hands were on her stomach with one leg outstretched and the other bent, she panted as Frostbite toweled off and put his uniform back on. Dawn felt the snapping of the metal collar around her neck. She was pulled to her knees. She breathed heavily before being lifted up and carried by Frostbite. She didn't say anything as she was carried. Her numb and bare legs dangled over. Frostbite's arm. Dawn heard cheers as he walked past other masoners. Eventually her legs fell as Frostbite used one of his hands to open a door that led to what appeared to be a hotel room of sorts. She was tossed onto the bed and chained to the frame. "I'll be back tonight."

As soon as the door closed, Dawn took her chain and pulled against the bar of the frame, bracing her bare foot against two others. For half an hour she pulled, hoping for a warping, the snapping of a bolt on the cuff. Exhaling, she collapsed onto the comforter, perspiring, the sole of her foot shaping to the bars, the links of the chain imprinted on her palms. Dawn then got the idea that something might be able to be used as a pin and the first place to look was the bedframe.

Britanny stood with her hands held behind her back. Threatened with a fist to the stomach for covering herself, all she could do was lean against a counter as her so-called 'host', Stinger, the Defiler who had an hour ago raped her, broke a new rack at table 8 of the manor's pool hall. The only article on her body was the shackle around her neck, chained to the wall, unable to sit down. She looked to her right to see a boy with his hair grown out from time, his articles being the same shackle and a chastity device, both hooked to chains guided by a female Team Magma member.

"Be a good boy and maybe I'll take that thing off before I go to sleep." the girl chained him to the wall on the outlet next to hers.

"Y-yes Tokuni," the male slave quivered hugging himself. Tokuni grabbed him by the neck.

"ARMS BEHIND OR AT THE SIDE, LEO!" The girl snapped. "I catch you doing that again and I'll throw you in a room full of Dim Suns and tell them you were a Ranger before we captured you!" Britanny noticed that there was no RANGER carved on his chest meaning that he in actuality wasn't one. By her guessing he was either a trainer or a coordinator who crossed one of the teams.

"Forgive me Tokuni!" Leo held back tears and put his arms behind his back showing the pool hall his whole torso. Britanny raised a hand and took his shoulder.

"Don't!" he retracted.

"S-sorry."

"I can't have any comfort. She'll do terrible things to me again. Just-just don't talk to me."

"Hey Stinger," Frostbite leapt up and slid accross the varnished wood of the table with a cue in his hand. "I just took the virginity of this cute bluehead. This place is fucking sweet!"

"Yeah well don't act so excited," Stinger replied. "Just be cool and act like you've been here before."

"Where is this bluehead anyway?" asked Tokuni aiming her cue.

"I left her in the room. She seemed a bit worn out."

"Tough luck," said Stinger. "Get her down here."

"Well I would except I kind of froze her feet so she'd hang onto me in the water hole." Snorunt laughed to the memory of it.

"HA! I did the same thing to a couple girls with my Whirlipede." Stinger shot a ball into a pocket.

"That actually gives me an idea." Tokuni walked over to Frostbite and whispered in Snorunt's ear. Snorunt turned to Frostbite and sounded out in a questioning tone.

"As long as it doesn't affect me," Frostbite answered under the assumption that he as asking his permission to do something. Leo, still standing there, being forced to watch started to suddenly feel a coldness against his skin, goosebumps mounded and forced his hairs to stand upright like tall grass. He saw Tokuni wink at him before returning to the game.

"I can't take this anymore," Leo whispered to Brittany. "She tortures me. I've been here for months and no one has come. I'm plotting an escape plan with the other slaves in my cell. Are you in?" Brittany looked around and without leaning in, wispered back.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I took some hair pins off of Tokuni's bag. They're generic. She has dozens. She won't miss them." Leo having stuck his fingers in his stretched anus pulled one out. "I know it's gross but she would have found them in my mouth." Brittanny swallowed the disgusting aspect of the situation but then reached out to take it. Leo then abruplty whipped his head to table 8. "SHE SAID YES! SHE SAID YES!" Tokuni made an inhuman grin and snapped her fingers, her arm pointed at two guards who walked over, prods at the ready. Brittany quickly tossed the pin to the carpeted floor.

Tokuni strode over to her slave and with a brass key, unlocked the lock of the chastity device and pulled the long plug out of Leo's urethra. A long consistent stream of cum fountained out and down to the carpet. Leo cried in great pleasure and relief from the release of his seed. Tears followed as he grimaced in remorse.

"I'm sorry," he wept to Brittany. An electric shock, sent Brittany tumbling to her bare knees. The gloved hand of the guard grabbed her wrist and pulled her up as the glove of the other grabbed her cheeks and pulled them to the first guard's face.

"So you were planning to escape were you?"

"NO! I WASN'T" cried Brittany.

"Not only are you an irresponsible little bitch who wants to run away from her responsibilities but you are also a liar. I saw you throw that pin to the ground!"

"PLEASE! I'M SORRY!"

"No you're not but you _will_ be!" The second guard unlocked her chain before he and his partner forced her out of the room.

"WHAT THE HELL?" snapped Stinger.

"Don't worry, Stings," said Tokuni patting his arm. "You'll get her back tonight. You already broke her in so I thought I'd play a little game with her." Tokuni turned back to Leo to see that he was now hugging himself from the cold. "A-HA!"

"NO!" Tokuni stomped over to Leo and slapped him accross the face before grabbing his hair and tugging it to keep his head in place.

"I remove your chastity device and this is how you repay me?" Tokuni grabbed Leo's scrotum and squeezed his testees together.

"Please! It was getting so cold!"

"Well It's about to get a whole lot hotter. Time to pay some friends of mine a visit.


	5. Consequences

Chapter 5

Dawn was slapped awake by Frostbite. She gasped and tried to regain awareness for two seconds before she felt her vagina get stretched. Dawn realized that she was still in Frostbite's suite and he was having sex with her again. She laid back and internally begged for it to be over, looking away at one of the orange walls. After thirty seconds, Dawn felt Frostbite's hands grab her by the leg and the back, flipping her over on her front, and then felt his thumbs part her buttocks. She froze in shock in realization that he was about to fuck her asshole. She cried in agony as her anus stretched out, feeling one of Frostbite's hands on her back, his fingers playing with her hair as she panted and grunted in pain as she felt frostbite's penis move in and out of her rectum. She panted heavily, biting down on one of the sheets working through the pain.

Dawn was then grabbed by her leg and flipped over her rectum still being probed by Frostbite's dick. She jerked her head back in fourth, panting and screaming as her arms were restrained by Frostbite's hands. Frostbite's penis pulled out of Dawn's rectum as fast as it went in and relief pulsated though her body feeling her anus close. The relief was short lived however as her breathing was cut off by Frostbite forcing his dick into her mouth and releasing a stream of cum down her throat. He pulled his dick out of her mouth as she got up and coughed, exhaling dramatically. Dawn turned to see Frostbite putting his underwear on. "Two guys will come to get you in an hour or so." Dawn curled up with the comforter wrapped around her as Frostbite put the rest of his Defiler uniform on and left the room, locking the door behind him.

Dawn trembled for 10 minutes before falling back asleep. An hour and a half later she awakened to the sound of a key unlocking a door. Dawn quickly threw the comforter off and bent down and picked up the pin from the bedframe that she hid behind the leg of the sidetable and placed it under her tongue. She then made a similar pose to that of the one she made for her profile photo.

The gaurds walked in and unlocked the shackle that restrained her to the bed and took her chain. Dawn obediently walked with them down a hallway. As she walked she saw another girl with short blonde hair with a towel over her shoulders being guided by another masoner. She was damp and left behind wet footprints as she was turned to walk down a perpendicular corridor.

She was walked another 30 feet before being turned right into a white tiled alcove in the wall, In the center was a drain but no shower or spout of any kind. She then turned to a wall behind her and saw a hose spooled on the wall. The gaurds pushed her into a corner. Dawn instinctively curled up submissively as one of the gaurds walked over to her, knelt down and started apply adhesive tags all over her body. Even though nobody was holding her chain, she knew trying to run would land her in a world of pain. She parted her legs so the gaurd could apply the tags to her hamstrings.

Taking the hose and unwinding it, a masoner aimed the spout and Dawn and shot a highly pressurized jet at her, drenching her. The tags started to dissolve and foam up into soap bubbles. After thirty seconds of spraying, the jet stopped and Dawn, wetter than ever before, gasped for breath. Pulled to her feet, Dawn was then subjected to two hands against a towel fondling her entire body before one set held her head and another brushed her hair down.

Dawn tried to breathe calmly as she felt the rubber of the black gloves of the gaurd hold her jaw. 'One day down', she was this happening to her? What had she done to deserve this? People must know she's missing now. 'They'll come looking for me,' she thought. 'They have to find me...before they totally break my mind!'

Once she was dry, the gaurds guided her out of the alcove and down the hall. An echoing then lifted her head. It was the echoing of a familiar voice. Brittanny's voice. Two other guards were holding her struggling body as she screamed and begged for mercy. What had happened? Had she disobeyed her master or tried to escape? 'How could she be so stupid?' She thought. 'What am I saying? She was resisting and so do I. I can't become an apologist for people who are renting out my body.'

"Brittanny!" Dawn called. "Be strong! Don't let them brea-OOF! A leather swatter knocked the wind out of Dawn, causing her to lose her balance and to be caught by her neck on the chain. Taken by the arms she was forced back up and made to walk with great pain in her stomach.

"DAWN!" Brittany cried before recieving a slap across her face.

"SHUT UP! You're gonna WISH you were her. Brittanny stopped struggling seeing the futility of her current situation and walked at just enough of a pace to keep up but not one that was convenient for the guards. She then reached the corner she saw Dawn come around but instead of right, she was turned left past dozens of lockers into a shower. A long shower with multiple heads.

Chained to a pipe was a girl with mid-length forest green hair, her legs, damming a puddle of sperm dripping from out of her vagaina and anus. She realized what this place was before she was forced to her knees and was chained to the pipe as the other girl was unchained and sprayed with some kind of aerosol that snapped her out of shock. The girl gasped and coughed, some of the agent having gotten into her mouth, her legs involluntarily sliding all over the tiles.

"Get up! You can go back to your cell now!" The girl tried to stand but collapsed after her hips buckled. She sobbed from the pain and anguish.

"I can't. It hurts when I try to stand up." She screamed when another spray jerked her around. The girl once again reached up and grabbed a higher pipe to hoist herself up. Grunting from the struggle she exhaled almost orgasmically as a pint of fluids fountained from out of her anus onto the tiles. Her fingers slipped and she fell back to the floor, gasping. "Please...I can't get up." Her chain and underarms were ruthlessly grabbed before she was dragged accross the room to the oppossite wall. Leaned against the wall, her shackle was unlocked. The green haired girl grasped at her neck, feeling the ring of skin that was left moist.

"Then you can stay here then, bitch." the gloved hands of the guards took her wrists and lifted her arms up to the upper pipe of the opposite wall. Two handcuffs bound her wrists by a chain to the pipe. She then saw the other guard take a female chastity device with two plugs sticking inward out of his pouch. Both insertions into her holes were nothing compared to the 48 hours she had just suffered. The turning of the key tightened the device until it caused the skin to overlap the edges. "You can watch your replacement take all the dick you just took. I can only imagine how quick it will take for a sweet flower like that to break if such a tough cookie can't stand up from being fucked so much."

"PLEASE!" Brittanny cried out of weakness. "I WON'T TRY TO ESCAPE AGAIN!"

"SHUT UP!" a kick to the stomach caused her to coil up like a sandshrew. "Another peep out of you and she joins you!" The other gaurd meanwhile had secured a ball gag over her mouth. "And to spare you the sob story, let's just say that our lucky bikini contest winner was misinformed about what the prize was. As were the runners up." The guard turned the cold knob so slightly enough for water to perpetually trickle down from the showerhead above her and onto her before walking out of the room.

All Brittany could do was lay there, shivering in fear and all her unlikely cellmate could do was watch and make muffled screams through her gag at the five men who would typically shower after a long shift of patrolling in those ovens of uniforms but today they would stop first to enjoy their bonus. 'A fresh one.' 'New blood.' The comments were short and brief. The screams were at higher octave than her own. She saw a leg stick out of the semicircle of men.

The other girl was the lucky one. In each hand Brittany held an erect penis, while three others penetrated her vagina, mouth and anus. All the while, ten hands fondled her all over. Their seed took the shape of her insides and her outer shape.

Dawn's cell door opened with a squeak before she was pushed through and chained to the wall. The guard responsible for her then walked over to Sara, unlocked her chain and brought her to her feet. Sara quickly turned to Dawn.

"Dawn! Did you see her? Did you see Brittany?" Dawn's only response was to curl up and cry. Sara was pushed by her shoulder out of the cell and was marched this time on a new path towards a more decorated hall with carpeting and wooden doors. Stopping at the third door to the right, the guard opened the door and walked her in, closing the door behind them. Sara saw behind a desk sat the Director Loch a blonde teen in light armor holding a knife in one hand, his opposite finger pressed against the tip. Sara clutched at her wound at the sight of the blade.

"I see that you're in a better mood now," he said. Sara responded with silence. "Well don't be so flattering. I'm going to give it to you straight. Your Ranger troop is getting dangerously close to jeaporadizing our whole operation.

"You mean kidnapping and extorting trainers? Trading them as slaves for your underground club of crooks?"

"It wasn't always that way," said Loch. "We used to offer shelter and food to the wayward and unwanted in exchange for this service. But when quality of life increased all over the world, we decided that the money needed to keep flowing so we simply changed our business model while retaining our mission statement...for the most part. Where we once offered love and the feeling of being wanted, we now impose brutality and cruelty on our commodities to curb our customers' progressively increasing craving for violence." Loch scratched the concrete wall with the tip of his knife. It was one of countless scratches that had made up a discoloration on the surface. "But I'm getting off track. Here is what is going to happen. You are going to give me names, their patrol schedules and data on their pokemon. If you don't, you go back in the white square."

"Fine. Put me back. I'll never betray my troop."

"But will you betray your sister?" Sara's face changed to one of genuine surprise. "Come now. You don't think I know. You didn't just happen to be there at that contest. You were supporting your sister. You tried to hide it from us so that we wouldn't use that knowledge against you. But we found out. Brittany tried to escape so we have chained her to the mens' employee shower. She's getting gang raped right now." Sara lunged at Loch only to be restrained by her chain held by the guard. "And she will continued to be raped for forty eight hours. That's six shifts. Six rotations of what are usually twelve men. Of course It's currently the night shift so only five are partolling that section right now. You can save her from the remaining shifts. There's a new addition to our activities I am starting. Sort of a lounge for rich boys and ace trainers in our leauge. She will be able to eat actual food, be free of that shackle and even more or less wear some clothing. If the program goes well, she'll even be able to sleep in a cot. Also, you will be moved to the blue square and maybe once that wound of yours heals up, maybe I'll withhold the fact that you were a ranger. So what's it gonna be?"


	6. Castes

Chapter 6

Brittany had no idea how long they fucked her. Only that there were three rounds of gang banging before they all stood and took their showers as usual, leaving her there, glazed in her seed. Her vagina and anus throbbed with pain and strain was felt in her jaw from it being held open so long. She tried to close her fingers on one hand in attempt to break free of the shock all the while, the other girl cried, her head buried in her bare legs. An hour passed, then two before two guards, maybe the same ones, maybe not, entered the shower. One walked over to Brittany and another to the other girl, unchaining her and unlocking her belt before re shackling her neck.

"Your time in the red square has extended. One more act of defiance and you go in the white square indefinitely. If you don't stand up right now, we will extend your time in red further." While this was happening, Brittany was being propped up against her own wall and saw the other girl stand to her feet and be guided over to her, her knees wobbling a couple of times. "Clean her up. She's been selected for a new test market. We'll be back in 20 minutes." After chaining the other girl to the wall, The two guards left. The girl with green hair knelt down and took Brittany by the cheek.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "My name is Angie. I've been here for a few months now." Angie stood up and turned on the water and then adjusted the head so the water would rain down on Brittany. Taking a soap bar and a washcloth, she knelt down and began to wipe the sperm off her skin. "I thought that the contest was for charity but when me and the runners up went to claim our prize, we we knocked out by sleep powder. When we woke up we were all naked and chained together. They marched us onto a stage to be auctioned. Me and one of the girls was sold to the Masoners Guild, the other two were sold overseas to Orre. A trainer tried to rescue us but he was caught and they made him a slave too."

"Angie..." Brittany whimpered. "What are the red and white squares?"

"The red square is for girls with bad behavior. There's a lower tolerance for girls than guys. Slaves in the red square are available for gang rapes and are fed with enemas instead of that blue algae they feed us. As for the white square, even if I knew, they'd punish me brutally for telling someone. Brittany suddenly burst into tears and hugged Angie. Angie returned her embrace as their wet bodies tightly pressed together. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Angie kissed Brittany on the temple before the guards returned.

"Get her up."

Dawn stood in a mid-sized room among a half-dozen other girls.

"What's going on?"

"How long are they going to keep us waiting?"

Dawn knew better not to ask any questions. The door then opened and she saw Brittany pushed through by a guard escorted by a girl a couple years older than Dawn with long pink hair and matching panties and a plastic heart on her shackle. "Dawn!" Brittany ran over to Dawn, embracing her. Dawn hugged her back and then sternly looked to the guard and the unchained slave, her eyes windows to a broken mind.

"Listen up girls," she said. "My name is Grace. Today, you will be test marketed for a new program our club is offering to members as part of a loyalty package. Today you will be at the service of Team Tundra. These kids are rulers of the far north and they love to fuck. You will notice that each of you have had yellow bands placed around your arms." Three of the girls looked down to the devices as the guard walked over and placed one on Brittany. You'll notice that they each have two lights on them. In a minute these devices are going to turn on and one of those lights are going to shine red. When they do, you will do whatever your clients ask. Everything short of sex. That's when the other light comes in. When the other light flashes green, the first guy to grabs you is your master. The fun part is that not all your lights will flash at once. There are twelve guys in there right now and seven of you and there will be four rotations, each of a different possible combination of girls that will be up for rape. If you run, you're out. If you resist in any way, you're out." She then clapped her hands together. "Now let's talk about the perks! Oh Byron!"

The door opened again and another guard wheeled in a cube shaped object covered by a blanket. Pulling the blanket off like a magician's tablecloth, Dawn put her hand over her mouth to see that it was a boy her age, his back covered in whip marks. The guard casually unlocked the cage and heartlessly grabbed the boy by his aqua hair and pulled him up. Around his waist was a leather belt that hugged his hamstrings. A translucent purple membrane held his penis in place and a device in the back held his anus open. On his chest, the word RANGER was freshly carved as if he were just captured or auctioned.

"P-please," he whimpered. "Let me go." The guard raised a leather strap but lowered it when the girl mouthed the word wait, handing the sheet to the boy. "To the lucky few who have been first selected for the all new Green Light Membership Circle." Byron sobbed a bit., causing the guard to rear his arm, practicing his stroke. Given that you obey and show your gratitude for being considered among hundreds of candidates, you have the privilege to sleep in warm comfortable beds, eat delicious food and even wear some clothing." The guard struck the boy in the stomach forcing his knees to buckle. His whole body collapsed to the floor.

"Wow," Grace said. "All that? I'm jealous. Not even I get to wear clothes. Other than these panties of course."

"But why us?" asked one of the girls stupidly.

"You wanna take this Ranger shit's place in the cage?" The girl shook her head at the guard, seeing his strap. "Then shut up." The guard pulled the boy up by his hair. Grace flipped a switch activating fluorescent lights over a spinnable color wheel.

"These are the themes that will be used for our new addition." The wedges on the wheel listed the following.

SCHOOL UNIFORMS

LOINCLOTHS

MIZUGIS

TUBE SOCKS

STRING BIKINIS

SEE THRU

T SHIRTS

NAKED

SCHOOL SWIMSUITS

BODY PAINT

"We wanted to reduce it to a smaller number and have our guests vote but we thought it would be more fun to surprise them. And it looks like they forgot to put a needle on this wheel. Those sillies. Oh what will we do. I know!" Grace walked over to Byron having just regained balance. "We can do something a little sexier than a boring old needle." She put her arm around the boy. "Hey. You want that thing taken off?"

"N-no."

"It's okay. You can be honest with me. Director Loch isn't around."

"Yes. Yes! Please take this off! I can't take it!"

"Wait here my love." Grace walked over and spun the wheel, holding out her hand for the guard to give her a ring of keys. She then returned to Byron's side slowly going through the keys. All identical except for several pink keys and one big black key. "Hmmm. Which one is it."

"Do you like your status, slave?" asked the guard.

"Sorry. Power is sexy."

"So is seeing you with shorter hair and in chains again."

"Memories." Grace took one of the pink keys and unlocked the belt sending it to the floor. Byron quickly felt behind to see if his anus could still fully close. He then let out an orgasmic moan as he felt Grace's feminine hand grasp his penis which immediately inflated to a state that could almost be called an inflammation. Grace slowly stroked her fingers along Byron's penis.

"Please!"

"I think the silver square could use some old blood," the guard whispered. Grace didn't comment this time. She gripped Byron's erection partially out of anger towards the guard and his impatience. The skin, red with deprivation only had to lap over the tip a few times before ivory white cum arced out of Byron's urethra and splattered on the wheel. Her arm still around Byron, she guided him to the wheel and caught one of the spokes. The eggshell glaze had formed an island chain pattern on a green wedge that read LOINCLOTHS.

"Awww. I wanted to see them in body paint. It took months to train a Horsea to do it so well.," she said, turning to Byron uninterested in her factoid.

"You can go now. He's all yours," one of the guards said to Grace as he opened a box the same shade of green as the wedge revealing loincloths of white cotton. Grace ran her finger along Byron's chin as she guided him out of the room. The loincloths hardly covered anything at all. Dawn looked around her to see how it looked on her. She then felt her foot be lifted by a guard and looked down seeing it slip into an intricate sandal that went a quarter way up her leg. After their shackles were unlocked, a door opposite the one the guards entered opened.


	7. The Game

Chapter 7

Byron sat chained the bed in Grace's quarters, relieved to feel the softness of the mattress. Her mouth sealed around his phallus. He moaned as she sucked the remaining seed out of him and cleaned the skin with her tongue. Byron exhaled with gratitude and collapsed onto the bed. Grace leaned down and kissed his lips.

"You're gonna be my new favorite toy," she whispered in his ear before standing up and exiting the room.

"Wait. How long am I gonna be here."

"Wanna return to your cell?"

"N-No."

"Then if you behave, forever." Grace closed the door as Byron hugged himself, curling up.

Dawn thought she would never see windows so wide again. The walls were built like the lobby of an office building, overlooking the palm tree decorated beaches of the island. The waves moistening the sands.

It reminded her of the ones that washed over her legs as she and May sat alone watching the sunset. Her hand blanketed by hers. She remembered May, the whites of her eyes tinted orange by the sunset, leaning in to kiss her lips.

Dawn returned the kiss and the broke off giggling as the felt May unfastening one of the strings on her bottoms. She snapped back into the noon daylight when she felt her loincloth unfastened by one of the Team Tundra grunts. Dawn gasped and clasped at the knot and saw the boy snickering. His hair like all the others was dyed icy blue and gelled back into spikes.

"Hey baby," he said. "I plan to be the closest one to you when your light turns green." Dawn remembered what Grace said and sat down upon her hand being taken in fear of them punishing her. Or worse. Punishing Brittany. She saw Brittany sitting on a velvet couch much like the one she sat on between two Tundra grunts. One with a Cubchoo and the other with a Cryogonal. Her master was with a Glaceon which cooed at her. "My Glaceon seems to like you. The name's Ice Pick." Blushing, Dawn folded her arms and looked back at him.

"Ah. My girlfriend has a Glaceon."

"So you have a Girlfriend." Ice Pick lifted a drink from a cork table in front of the couch. "What's her name?" Dawn didn't answer.

"I get it. You wanna protect her." He stirred the beverage. "I wouldn't worry. We try not to have TOO many girls go missing. Of course I bet she was cute like you. Ever have sex?" Dawn shivered. "So you did." Ice Pick put his arm around Dawn. "I can't wait for your light to turn green. What's your name, cutie?"

"D-Dawn."

"Dawn?" Ice Pick sat up and put his drink down. "My brother bragged about how hard he nailed you. Is it true he froze your feet?"

"Y-yeah. W-why is your brother in the Defilers?"

"Part of a fun little exchange program we do. We used to hate the Defilers' guts but then Team Magma tried to move into both our territories after some gay kid drove them all out of Hoenn. We teamed up and sent them back to that sorry sunken hole they came from." Dawn didn't respond. Green lights then flared around the room. Three of the four girls' armbands were glowing. A blonde haired girl and two brown haired girls who might have been sisters since they had been huddled together for a majority of the party. The blonde was grabbed by two adjacent Tundra members and was lifted by her legs to be double penetrated while another grunt grabbed the younger sister while his trusted Beartic grabbed the older sister and made her watch as he raped her. A fifth grunt unzipped his pants and began fucking the older sister as he fondled her tits.

"Hey! I was gonna fuck her next!"

"Sorry! Not how the game works!" Ice Pick laughed at the banter of his friends.

"I love this new idea. It's like a mixture of Musical Chairs and Red Light Green Light." Dawn looked and was relieved to see that Brittany's light hadn't become green yet. She knew those two grunts were planning to rape her. She had to think of something. She knew that they both had their chances of being next increased. In fact it was almost certain it was gonna be one of them.

Maybe if she was selected first, she could endure Ice Pick and then switch armbands with Brittany so she could go again in her place. No. That would never work. And even if she could do it without anyone noticing, if she were caught one of them would be punished.

A few moans later, the sisters were released. They quickly crawled towards each other and hugged as they wept. Their crying was dwarfed by the grunts' laughing as they high fived and walked towards a hot tub where two guys had already stripped and joined two of the girls in the tub. The remaining girl was serving hors d oeuvres to the remaining five grunts who were all sitting on a circular bed, their belts unfastened in anticipation.

Dawn then saw her red light go out. The next rotation was about to begin. An instant later, the green lights of the girl in the distance, the older sister and of course herself glowed. "SIS!" she heard the girl scream as two grunts from the other side of the room, ran over holding their pants while their three friends pinned the seventh girl to the bed and began gang raping her. The older sister didn't resist as she was raped in both her mouth and vagina. "NO! SHE NEEDS A BREAK!"

Her armband then shocked her, knocking her down. Dawn only hoped it was a warning as her loincloth was undone by a single tug and her arms were pinned to the couch. Ice Pick's penis was bigger than Frostbites' and she could tell that there was more experience at the other end of it as it twisted and turned, probing for any sensitive spots that would make her all his.

"What's my name, Dawn? Scream it!"

"ICE PICK!" Cum flooded her womb as Ice Pick kept going having another round in him. Releasing her arms, he grabbed Dawn's thigh and pushed it forward as he continued to thrust into her. Too weak to even move about, Dawn lay there, waiting for her master to ejaculate in her again.

"You okay, Dawn?" asked May. This was no flashback. This time it was a fantasy of how she envisioned the one year anniversary of them dating. They would go to a beach house and May would use a strap-on to please her. Dawn was completely naked in this fantasy while May wore in addition to the device, a T shirt with the Sinnoh flag on it. After the climax, May would take the shirt and the strap-on off and they would lie naked together in each other's arms until falling asleep.

Ice Pick cumming in Dawn a second time, dragged her out of that heaven and was surprised to feel him still in her, attempting for a third. The wall of her pussy was gushing at this point, his cum drizzling out of her onto the plastic that lined the velvet. The green light that exited Dawn's line of view gave her relief as she felt Ice Pick's penis leave her. There was so much cum in her, it was mounding on the couch.

Despite wanting to rest, Dawn was pulled back to a sitting position. All the lights were red again. "I know that you're concerned for your friend," said Ice Pick. "And I know how you can help her without breaking the rules."

"H-how?" Dawn asked.

"Those with green lights are open season," he said. "But what if another slave had sex with a green light?"

"Wh-wha-"

"You're here to entertain us. If I can get the other guys to agree, then you can have sex with her while all three of us watch and jack off on you. Dawn trembled." Whaddya say guys?"

"Depends," one of them said. "How many more rotations are there?"

"One more after the next one."

"You can both have me!" Dawn cried. "It's likely that I'll be green a second time. If you wait, you can both have me!"

"Sex...with Dawn?" asked Brittany blushing.

"We're not trading this fresh girl for sloppy seconds," said one of the two grunts. "We can watch lesbian action anytime we want for free on the web." The dreaded vision then became real. Brittany's light was green. With sinister grins, the two grunts braced her against the couch as she reached towards Dawn, her eyes welling with tears. Splashing was also heard of the two girls in the hot tub being wrestled to the inner seat and the girl with the tray being triple penetrated a second time. Dawn couldn't bear to watch. They wouldn't even let her hold her hand.

The two grunts that had sex with the sisters in the first rotation then approached. "Come with us," one of them said to Dawn. She offered her hand to the one who spoke to her and without any choice followed them to the hot tub in nothing but her sandals. Her eyes teary, she looked back at Brittany still being violated by her masters.

Leo's arms folded as he was marched back to his cell, his chain hung like a bridge from the gaurd's fist. Even though the seed of his hosts was washed off of him, some of it still trickled out of his anus and down his leg. The water however did not wash away the ink on his skin. The grunts he was gifted to had signed their names on him in permanent marker.

"I heard the night shift showed that girl a good time," said the guard. Leo didn't respond. Shame had stiffened his mouth from what he had done. But what was the alternative? Had he refused to not go along with Tokuni's sting, he would have endured the same punishment or worse. Leo felt the unfeeling gesture of being pushed into his cell and once again chained to a wall across from his cellmates, Angie and Rex. "You've been scheduled for another gangbang tomorrow," the guard said coldly before slamming the cell door.

Why was he here? He wasn't even a trainer like either of them. All he did was play with a Lotad. He remembered one day walking home when he was abducted by members of Team Magma. They took off his clothes and chained him to a wall much like the one he was chained to now. He was raped day and night with barely enough food to eat or time to sleep.

Eventually they explained that his father was secretly working for Team Aqua, developing a device that could move land and that they would keep him in this state of misery, depravity and filth until his father gave them the device. They put a camera on a tripod and told him to beg his father to give Team Magma the device and to describe in truth how they had treated him. They then told him that his father had 24 hours to deliver the device or they'd sell him to an auction.

His father didn't come. What had happened? Why wasn't he there for him? The dreaded hour came where he was walked onto a stage and stood in nothing but handcuffs and a collar as the criminal underground bid on him. They used the video as a part of the sale. He had seen how long his hair had gotten and how much lighter his skin had become. He could do nothing but cry as the number of the price went up and the number of bidders went down. He finally had gone to the Masoner's Guild for 100,000 Pokedollars. In the first week, he tried marking the days in the concrete with a link of his chain but had received a lash across his hand. Because of that, he didn't know how long he had been in bondage. Only that it was months. Maybe half a year.

After having drifted off, Leo woke to the sound of a guard unlocking Angie's chain and walking her up to a Team Magma member. Rex was still half asleep, lying down, looking almost peaceful in whatever light could enter the cell. Thirty minutes later and the guard came back. The guard unlocked his chain and he stood to his bare feet. The gangbang that awaited him was nothing new. All he could do to cope with his new life of sexual slavery was to treat it as a reccuring nightmare and whatever dream he had as reality.

"We're taking you to the infirmary first," said the guard. He marched down the corridor, cupping his hands around his genitals as the Masoner guided him to the infirmary. Leo walked past another captured trainer being guided by a Team Skull member decorated with old yellowed Cipher armor. She was crying and her cheeks were blushed. Eventually they reached a door unlike the cell doors with barred windows. The door opened and another defiler was standing on the other side.

"Is he the subject?" asked the other Masoner.

"Yes."

"Good. We're ready."


	8. Busted

All three walked into the infirmary as Leo's shackle was taken off. Leo saw a table with many bizarre instruments next to a bed with wax paper on it much like at a doctor's office. The other Masoner pointed to him. "Get on the bed." Leo complied. "Lie on your back. Leo lied on his back waiting for what was going to happen next. He felt rubber applied to his forehead. He soon realized that they were electrodes not the pokemon of the same name but the receptors. He then heard a metallic sound. One second later he felt three cold apertures clasp down on the shaft of his penis and the next second a sharp stinging sensation go into his urethra. Leo cried in discomfort before the probe exited his penis and the machine was taken off him. He felt something was left behind. A device of sorts. He wasn't stupid enough to ask questions. The doctor viewed the screen. "The device is operating normally. Leo, flip over on your front." Leo struggled to his hands and knees and rested his stomach and chest on the wax paper. He heard another metallic sound. Another second later he felt a plastic object enter through his anus and leave something latched onto his rectum. "Sit up." Leo pushed himself on the bed and rested his ass on the table. His bare feet dangled over the white tiles. "Grace, you can come in now." Grace strode into the infirmary like a dancer. Leo blushed at seeing her and looked down. He suddenly felt a tingling sensation in his urethra and rectum. It was a tingling of pleasure and he knew that it was coming from the devices inside him. "Leo, this is Grace." She has been with us for over a year and in that year, she has become our most obedient cumdump.

"Oh my God, you are so cute!" squeed Grace. "What do you want me to do?"

"Kiss him." Leo was forced off the bed. He maintained balance as his feet hit the floor. Grace walked over and took Leo by his chin and kissed him on the lips. The intensity of the devices increased. Typically he would break it off and push the girl away but he didn't want the feeling to stop. Leo placed one of his hands on Grace's ass cheeks. The pleasure intensified further. Grace broke off the kiss and smiled at Leo. "We are going to have so much fun."

"You're conditioning me!" cried Leo to the doctor.

"That's correct," said the first Masoner. "You will be trained to appreciate those who offer you pleasure. Grace, Leo has a full afternoon ahead of him. I want you to take a shower with him to make sure he's all clean. If you're good, I'll let you clean him afterwards."

"See, Leo. These people aren't cruel," said Grace. "They treat you much better than mean ol' Team Magma did. If you're a good boy you might one day have your own slave to have your fun with." Grace took Leo's hand. The pleasure stimulators activated again. The Masoner grabbed Leo by the other arm and pulled him towards him.

"If you run, you will be whipped and thrown in the silo." Leo gulped as he was let go and Grace guided him out of the infirmary and down the hallway.

"What's the Silo?" asked Leo.

"It's what finally broke me. If you're a good boy... "Grace leaned in and kissed Leo on the cheek. "You won't have to find out."

"Do you think he'll break?" asked the Masoner.

"He has already broken," the Doctor answered. I can tell he's accepted the mansion as his new home. He just doesn't realize it yet. But if the conditioning is successful, we can start moving on to female trials.

Dawn saw several males walking single file the way she and her companions came. Guessing that this was part of the test marketing, Dawn assumed she and the other girls were being taken back to their normal cells until the Green Light Membership Circle was in full swing. The males must've been selected for either an all-female or an all-gay group.

The line got shorter and shorter as more girls were put back in their cells until finally at the end of her hall, she and Brittany were chained back to their spots. Brittany then looked to see that Sara was also back but was no longer chained so tightly to the floor. This sight gave her some comfort but was short lived when her sister was again taken away. She leaned in, allowing Dawn to comfort her with a warm embrace.

Brittany had eventually fallen asleep on Dawn's shoulder but the moment was short lived when a flash caused Dawn to look up. For a split second she saw a ball housing a flat black lens. It was a camera. Someone had just taken a picture of them. Brittany started crying. How had things gotten this bad? Was there any hope of one day seeing the outside world again?

An hour later, their cell door opened again. Dawn looked and saw that with the guard was a female Team Magma member. Dawn's mouth opened and hope entered her eyes. It was May who put her finger over her mouth.

"Dawn. You have a fan," said the guard as he unchained Dawn and walked her over to May who reluctantly took her chain. "You want any strap-ons?"

"I brought my own," said May, faking an evil voice. "Come on, you." May guided Dawn down the hall. She must've booked the room in advance. At least Dawn hoped she did. It might be suspicious of her to just take a girl without an apparent intention of where. "And here we are." May opened a door to a suite with a window overlooking the beach. The two walked in and May inconspicuously closed the door behind them before grabbing Dawn's cheek and kissing her on the mouth. Dawn returned the kiss, embracing May. May, teary eyed then took her girlfriend's cheek. "Look what they did to you. I was too late." May unlocked Dawn's shackle. "Let me get this off you. I'm gonna get you dressed." May pulled a pair of panties out of her pocket and handed them to Dawn. "Here put these on." May then took off her Team Magma Uniform, revealing her trainer gear underneath. "These too. We don't have much time. I think they're onto me." Dawn dressed, relieved to wear clothes again, even if they were the clothes of a criminal. May pulled out two pokeballs and threw them down. "GO! Blaziken! Electrode!" The two pokemon emerged from their balls and took shape. "Electrode. Use explode! Blaziken use protect!" Electrode sent energy out of its pores, blasting the walls of the suite open and bouncing off the green sheild of Blaziken. May retracted the black char of Electrode and returned the pokeball to her belt. Blaziken then picked up Dawn as May jumped on his back before he leapt from the hole as sirens blared. May and Dawn looked behind to see ten guards running after them. Blaziken jumped again, reaching the shores of the beach. "Blaziken! Use Overheat!" Blaziken swept the sands with a cone of red-hot fire, blasting away the defilers as May pulled out a third pokeball. "Go! Wailord! Wailord emerged and landed in the water as May recalled Blaziken and taking Dawn's hand jumped onto Wailord's back. "USE SURF! NOW!" Wailord sped away as fast as she could. Dawn felt relief fill her like warm liquid as the island shrank away.

"OH MAY! I LOVE YOU!" The two once again kissed on Waillord's back and followed the kiss with a long warm embrace. "You came for me. I'm so happy to be free of that place." Dawn then looked to her. "We need to go back though. We need to gather as many League members as we can and go back."

"I agree," said May. "There might be one or two I'm certain aren't involved with the Dark League. Once we-" May's pokenav then vibrated. "Eh?" She pulled out the device and saw from a very suspicious number, a jpeg file. Opening the file, she dropped the device. Dawn acting quickly caught it before it could bounce off of Waillord's back into the waves. She looked down and saw that the picture was of her and May in bikinis at the beach. Another message. This time a text that simply said WE KNEW.

The two girls looked up and saw two Tropius swoop down with Defilers on their backs. Flapping their leafy wings, they knocked Dawn and May off of Waillord into the water and fired a barrage of razor leafs, knocking the pokemon out cold. May and Dawn surfaced and held each other as two boats closed in on them while the Tropius encircled them.


	9. Fin

Chapter 9

It felt good while it lasted but Dawn now stood in shame as she was once again naked and shackled to a chain. May stood in the middle of the same dark room in which defilers surrounded her. Director Loch stood among them with May's pokeball belt at hand.

"So you're the girlfriend," he said. "We were planning your kidnapping for some time but it looks like you saved us a lot of time and money to get you." May scowled and grunted as she saw Dawn be chained to the floor. Loch then placed the belt in the hand of one of his minions. "Take this to the vault along with the rest of them." The grunt exited the room as another grunt with a whip entered.

"PLEASE!" screamed May. "DON'T HURT DAWN! I TRIED TO BREAK HER OUT! PUNISH ME!"

"May! No!" Dawn cried. "Please! Let her go! I'll go in the white square. I'll stay there forever! Just let her go!" she continued to plead in fear as a defiler unveiled a movie camera. "Speak your name and tell the camera why you are here." May did no speak. "I will add ten lashes if you don't talk in the next five seconds.

"My-my name is May Birch! I tried to break my girlfriend out of here!"

"Good. Now why don't you get more comfortable?"

May stood naked in front of the defilers shivering. Not from the coldness of the room but from the humiliation and from the utter fear that she too was now going to spend the rest of her life as a slave. A coldness sank down her skin as her neck met its own shackle. She held back tears with whatever strength she had left.

"What are we doing, Director?" asked the defiler holding her chain. Who's getting what?" Loch froze deep in thought. May and Dawn looked into each other's eyes as the seconds turned into half a minute. Finally he spoke.

"Take them to the silo." May's chain was yanked as Dawn's was unlocked from the latch in the floor. Silently they walked along a dark corridor that Dawn hadn't seen yet. It was going in a completely different direction from the recreational areas. They stopped at a mid-sized round room with a round hatch in the center. Loch took May's chain and guided her to the hatch which he gestured a defiler to open. A shaft measured the radius of the room shrank to a rubber floor crawling with Dittos. "Unlock Dawn's chain," Loch said to the grunt who guided Dawn to the edge.

"What are you doing?" Loch did not answer May's question. A pointing gesture commanded a defiler to pull a lever. Three hexagonal plates glowed a dim orange stopping the Dittos in their aimless paths and caused them to gravitate towards one another and merge. Forming a single body that branched out into an almost shapeless amalgamation of purple tentacles. Layers of them slithered over each other. "Please! Don't put her in there!" Loch snickered.

"Sorry. But you already said white square. Put her in!" May's scream faded and dropped an octave as her naked body fell and splatted into the tentacles. May climbed to her feet, her bare soles having found the bottom. Tentacles slithered up and around her calves. She tried to wade through them, just to reach a wall but was frozen. She screamed as a tentacle snapped up around her waist. May looked up to the three shadowy figures that were looking down. "When you see this sight again, May, your mind will be completely broken. You will cease to be the trainer who opposed our clients.

"MAY!" Dawn called down to her. "I LOVE YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO! I'LL NEVER FORGET!" she screamed again as another snared her wrist and pulled her down into the colony of slithering arms. They had now completely constricted her limbs. Seeing the hatch close, May tried to scream as she felt two tentacles penetrate both her vagina and anus but couldn't for a third had slithered into her mouth.

Dawn broke into tears and was ready to collapse into a fetal positon when an apathetic tug of her chain guided her out of her room and into the first door on the left. She shook in terror, seeing five chains, four with shackles. Three dangled from the wall while two snaked across a white concrete floor stained with dried blood.

Dawn was prodded to the middle where a defiler took her chain and linked it with the center one dangling from the ceiling. Her breaths were now so short that she was nearly hyperventilating as she felt hands restrain her wrists in the two shackles that hung from the ceiling and her ankles restrained in the two shackles on the floor.

Hearing a crank turn, Dawn felt herself be lifted by her hands until she was suspended off the floor. She was shown the whip before hearing the footsteps of the grunt walk behind her and clenching her eyes at the leather patting against the floor. Dawn lost count how many times she was whipped. Her ass was a canal for the blood that trickled down from the wounds and dripped from her vagina onto the floor.

When it was over, Loch and his henchmen left the room for her to hang there as she bled. The whipping was over but May feared the punishment would never end. She could also only imagine the suffering May was going through.

The dream Dawn had was of her naked as she was when she was awake. Only in the dream her lash marks were gone and her hair was longer and flowed in the winds as crisp and cool as the calm ocean she stood in thigh deep across from Dawn who had taken her hands. It was a moment of perfect serenity. Suddenly tentacles just like the ones she saw in the silo exploded out of the water and dragged May down, ripping her out of her hands.

She then turned around and saw a massive wave come over her. A wave which became real as a splash of water from a bucket snapped her awake. She was now in the midst of the Mansion's bathhouse area. Dawn looked around and saw masters as naked as the slaves they led around. She reached for her neck and felt her shackle back around her neck. The gashes on her back opened and split as her back contoured. Dawn clenched her eyes from the pain and fell to her arms.

"Look up." Loch's words gave voice to the ambience. Dawn's tears mixed in with the puddle on the white porcelain she lied upon. "LOOK UP!" Dawn's teary eyes met his.

"Where is May?" Dawn didn't care anymore. She was asking all the questions she wanted.

"You will see her again in due time," a Defiler replied, throwing the bucket to the ground.

"Where am I?" she asked with a scowl of defiance. "Look around you. Dawn turned her head, and adjusted her hands and knees so that she would not have to turn her back. the Porcelain ended at edges that bordered the tiles of the baths. Only one could be on it at a time.

"Welcome to the white square." The Defilers walked away. Dawn hung her drenched head, fruitlessly clutching her shackle as trainers from all gangs surrounded her.

TWO MONTHS LATER.

"NO! LET US GO!" Kellyn cupped his genitals only to feel another cold shock across his skin pushing him forward past his friend Kate, she looked so different naked with her hair down. Fear was her face as she was pushed forward, her eyes darting away from him. How did they know his troop was coming? No matter the means, he now knew what happened to the other three squads in his troop? Would he see any of them? The other members of his squad were stripped and shackled like the two of them and were already stuffed into other cells. The cell with the door open was guarded by a Defiler and a boy Kellyn's age in yellow panties and a shackle like his only no chain and decorated with a smiley face. His eyes were glazed as Kellyn noticed how large his pupils were and how his mouth curved to an unsettling smile.

"That the one you wanted, Leo?" The Defiler asked, pointing to Kellyn.

"Yes," the boy replied with a relieved sigh before walking over and stroking his chin. "You're prettier than your picture." Kellyn's eyes pulled away from Leo as she saw his captors push Kate into the cell and stepping in, shackle her to the wall. "You wanna join her?" Kellyn looked back to him as he stroked his chesnut hair. "Or do you want to come with me to the infirmary?"

Kate pulled on her shackle until she saw two figures move in the shadow of the opposite wall. They were waking up. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could make them out as two other girls. Both seemed to have their hair grown all the way out as it hung naturally down like hers was made to. One girl with brown hair like hers and one with longer blue hair with whip marks on her back. Their eyes had the same glaze as the boy's as they smiled at her.

"My name is Dawn," one of them said.

"And I'm May." They sat up as Kate recoiled.

"Don't be scared. It's not so bad here."

"Just behave."

"We're gonna have a lot of fun."

Guys. Thanks so much for the views, faves and reviews. I'd keep it going but I always had it ending with a mindbreak in mind and I could just do a sequel if I had other stuff in mind. I swear I am not a sicko in real life. I just wanted to purge my dark bondage fantasy so I could move onto other stuff. Next fanfic I upload will be a Pokemon one too but this one's gonna be solely romantic and within its own canon. I hope you like it just as much as you liked this.


End file.
